


The Jar

by DouxAnge



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DouxAnge/pseuds/DouxAnge
Summary: Just a little something about the A, C, and E of FACE visiting their 2Ps.





	The Jar

The sun, just rising above the roof of the old house, reflects off the windshield of the bright red sports car whipping into the driveway. A boy, barely nineteen, jumps out of the driver's seat, his cowlick bouncing with each movement. Another man, with an insanely strong eyebrow game, climbs out of the passenger seat, and a boy who looks almost identical to the first, except for a white flower tucked behind his ear, hops out of the back seat.

"Dudes, we really should have called first," the driver says nervously.

"It'll be fine, America. They won't hurt us, if that's what you're worried about," the older boy says casually.

"Yeah, England is right. I don't know about you guys, but I'll be just fine!" the flower bearer exclaims.

"Canada, bro, that doesn't help man."

Canada walks up to the front door and knocks, folding his arms behind him and rocking back and forth. After a few seconds, the door opens. A guy with cotton candy pink hair answers the door, and a wide smile blooms on his face when he sees who it is.

"Matt, you have a visitor!" the man yells over his shoulder.

"Who is it, Ollie?" someone inside the house calls, clomping down the stairs. Another boy, who looks exactly like Canada except with long hair, peeks around the one who answered the door. "Hey there, Canada! I was just about to call you," Matt says, pulling Canada in for a hug. His violet eyes flick to the pair behind his 1P, and he scowls.

"'Sup, bitch?" America growls.

"Yo, hoe," Matt replies. He sighs and releases Canada from the hug. Matt pulls his wallet out of the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a dollar and turning to Oliver. The pink haired boy takes the bill and stares expectantly at America, who just stares back at him.

"What?" the blond snaps after a few seconds.

"You swore. You need to pay the jar," Oliver answers.

"That's the stupidest damn thing I've ever fucking heard," the teen says. Oliver walks away, returning a moment later with a jar. Several bills and coins are inside, and he holds the jar out to America. "I'm not paying the damn jar!" he yells.

"Just pay jar, you bloody git!" England groans.

"Never." America's voice is no more than a growl.

Canada takes the flower from behind his ear and hands it to Matt, who takes holds it carefully, so as not to crush it. Canada walks up to his brother and slaps him, grabbing his wallet and pulling out four dollar bills. He hands the bills to Oliver, who stuffs them in the jar and walks away. Matt walks up and tucks the flower behind Canada's ear once again, smiling at his 1P.

"Way to go, Chickadee," Matt says cooly.

"Bro, what was that?" America asks after the shock wears off.

"You wouldn't pay the jar, so I used your money to pay it for you," Canada chirps.

Oliver comes back a second later, humming to himself.

"Now that the jar has been paid, what are you two doing in my house?" the pink-haired man snaps, staring at the other 1Ps standing in his foyer.

**Author's Note:**

> Blegh… this is dialogue-heavy, but oh well.


End file.
